About You
by Aya Heartfillia
Summary: Saat kekuasaan meruntuhkan kepercayaan dan rasa cinta, Uchiha Sasuke lebih memilih menghapus marga Uchiha miliknya. "Sasuke masih menderita Self abuse" /"jadi kau hamil anakku?"/ "siapa yang peduli bila kau adalah istrinya?"/"menikahlah denganku"
1. Chapter 1

Gadis itu menatap jendela dari apartemen sederhananya, embun menghalangi pandangannya untuk menatap jelas keluar, hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya.

' _hujan lagi'_ pikir gadis dalam hati.

Bibir plum-nya bergerak seraya mengunyah roti panggang ditangannya, tangannya terulur meraih segelas susu dihadapannya, namun gerakannya terhenti..

Dia berdiri, berjalan beberapa langkah menuju dapurnya dan membuka lemari penyimpanan, meraih toples berisi bubuk cokelat kehitaman dan membuat segelas kopi hitam.

Kembali ke meja makan, dia meletakkan kopi itu, dan memandanginya sebelum akhirnya menyeruput pahitnya cairan pekat itu

Bila dulu, dia akan meringis setiap meminum kopi hitam tanpa gula, dan mengatakam itu terlalu pahit, sekarang dia hanya tertawa pelan.

Cairan bening mulai menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

 _ **"aku mencintaimu, Hime"**_

Kalimat itu bagai kaset rusak yang selalu dan terus muncul setiap saat seperti ini, disaat hujan ditemani kenangan tentang orang itu.

Air mata menuruni pipi putih gadis itu, namun nafasnya langsung tercekat saat merasakan sepasang lengan kekar melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang.

"selamat pagi" ucap pria itu parau.

"pagi" balas gadis itu sambil tersenyum, _terpaksa_

Pria itu mengambil posisi duduk di kursi diseberang gadis itu, dia dapat melihat dengan jelas jejak air mata yang berusaha ditutupi gadis itu.

"sudah kubilang jangan minum kopi hitam, kau selalu menangis setelah meminumnya" pria itu meraih gelas kopi dihadapan gadis itu dan meminumnya.

"pahit sekali" ringisnya.

"kau bangun pagi sekali Naruto-Kun" ucap gadis itu setelah keheningan meliputi mereka.

Selalu saja seperti itu, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan..

"ah iya, aku harus ke kantor setelah ini" jawab pria bernama Naruto itu sambil menatap gadis didepannya penuh perhatian

"akan kusiapkan sarapan" tepat saat gadis itu berdiri, tangan Naruto menahannya.

"katakan Hinata, apa kopi hitam juga kenangam tentang pria itu?" Hinata terdiam, rasa bersalah memuncak dalam dadanya..

Ya, setiap bersama Naruto, hanya rasa bersalah yang mendominasi perasaannya.

"jika iya, katakan padaku"

"a-apa yang akan kau lakukan bila itu benar?" tanya Hinata takut-takut

"aku akan membiarkannya, karena kenangan tidak bisa dihapus, tapi aku akan menambahkan susu, gula dan krim" Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"ke-kenapa?" Hinata mengira Naruto akan memarahinya.

"aku akan membiarkanmu mengingat kenangan pria itu, tapi aku akan pastikan kenangan denganku jauh lebih manis dan hangat"

Sungguh, Hinata sangat bersalah pada pria dihadapannya, membawanya dalam pusaran luka karena seseorang, menjadikannya pelarian dari perasaannya yang kacau..

Ya, pelarian..

Aya Heartfilia present:

 _ **About You**_

 **Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

Pria berambut kelam itu turun dari pesawat pribadi miliknya dengan raut wajah angkuh. Uchiha Sasuke, yang baru kembali dari Inggris itu hanya menatap sebuah mobil sedan mewah dan sosok pria berambut lebih panjang darinya berdiri tidak jauh.

"selamat datang kembali ke rumah, Sasuke" ucap kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi dengan raut wajah senang.

Namun adiknya itu langsung berlalu, memasuki mobil dan duduk dikursi penumpang.

"karena dia dan ayah, orang akan berpikir semua Uchiha judes" rutuk Itachi.

Mereka duduk bersampingan didalam mobil, namun baik itu Sasuke ataupun Itachi tidak ada yang membuka suara.

Itachi sibuk dengan telepon dari rekan bisnisnya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya terpaku didepan layar ponselnya, seakan membaca sesuatu yang menganggunya.

'from: Sai

Bos, mengenai permintaan-mu tentang seorang gadis, aku mendapatkannya.

Hyuuga Hinata bekerja di sebuah rumah mode Nam sebagai designer, dia tinggal di apartemen Konoha B28 ditengah kota Tokyo bersama kekasihnya, Uzumaki Naruto.'

Sasuke meremas ponselnya yang malang itu, pandangannya menatap keluar jendela.

"sudah lama sejak kau ada di Tokyo, apa kau akan tetap dengan ponselmu?" Itachi akhirnya membuka suara, menghentikan atmosfer mengerikan ini.

""diamlah" ucap Sasuke

"biar kutebak, kau memcari tau tentang Hinata dan mengetahui hal yang tidak kau suka?" kakaknya ini selalu tau yang ada dipikiran Sasuke. Namun rasa angkuh masih menahannya untuk bertanya pada kakaknya.

"kau belum melupakannya?" rahang Sasuke mengeras

"ini sudah 6 tahun Sasuke, kau bahkan sudah mengelilingi puluhan negara, berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, hanya untuk melarikan diri dari kenyataan"

"aku tidak melarikan diri" ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"apakah kau tidak bisa melupakannya Sasuke? Aku tidak mau kau bertengkar lagi dengam ayah"

"jangan bicarakan ayahmu yang pengecut itu" itachi menatap adiknya nanar, bahkan setelah tahun berlalu, dia masih belum memadamkan api amarah pada ayah mereka.

Setelah itu, Itachi tidak lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya, matanya menangkap bekas luka sayatan di tangan kiri Sasuke, otaknya memaksanya kembali mengingat kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu, saat adiknya itu sangat menderita karena kehilangan orang yang dia cintai, Itachi tau betul rasanya karena mereka sudah kehilangam ibu mereka.

sasuke yang saat itu berumur 22 tahun, menderita depresi dan self-abuse, itu adaah masa-masa paling menakutkan bagi Itachi.

Didepan matanya, dan mengunci dirinya didalam kamarnya, masih jelas suara pecahan kaca, dan barang-barang yang dihancurkan oleh Sasuke. Dan setelah itu, senyap..

Saat dia membuka pintu, Tidak ada lagi suara bising, atau teriakan Sasuke, yang ada hanya adiknya yang duduk di pinggir kasur, dengan kaki penuh darah karena menginjak pecahan kaca, dan tangan kirinya yang tersayat.

Itu sangat mengerikan.

Adik satu satunya hampir mati dikamarnya sendiri, karena keputusan ayahnya yang menyakiti perasaannya.

Sungguh, bila waktu dapat diulang, Itachi akan berlutut disamping Sasuke dihadapan ayahnya, dan memohon agar Uchiha Fugaku tidak berusaha mengusir Hyuuga Hinata dari kehidupan Sasuke.

###

Tangan mungilnya merapikan dasi hitam di leher Naruto dengan cekatan.

Dia tidak menyadari bila kedua sapphire itu menatapnya intens.

"Hinata"

"hm?" gadis itu masih terpaku pada dasi didepannya.

"kau mau menikah denganku?" sontak gadis itu menatap cepat pria didepannya, kedua amethyst itu menatap Naruto.

"a-apa kau bilang?"

"menikahlah denganku" lidah Hinata terasa kelu untuk menjawab lamaran Naruto.

"hubungan kita baru 3 tahun, k-kurasa aku belum siap Naruto-kun" dia bisa mendengar pria didepannya menhela nafas pelan.

"jadi bila tahun depan aku melamarmu, kau akan menerimaku?" Hinata kembali terdiam.

"tahun kemarin, alasanmu karena kau masih mau melanjutkan kuliahmu, lalu bulan kemarin kau hanya mendiamkan ku seharian" suara pria itu sendu.

Ya, Naruto sudah 2 kali melamarnya dan berakhir dengan penolakan, dan rasanya kali ini juga.

"maafkan aku, tapi aku sungguh belum siap Naruto-kun" kali ini suara Hinata terdengar tegas dan mundur 1 langkah kebelakang setelah selesai dengan dasi Naruto.

"baiklah, aku mengerti" naruto berlalu dari hadapannya dan meraih tas kerjanya di atas kasur.

" maaf aku tidak , aku berangkat dulu, sampai jumpa nanti malam" Hinata bisa mendengar langkah kaki Naruto menuju pintu kamar, namun Hinata tetap enggan membalikkan badannya.

"dan, Hinata.." panggil Naruto membuat gadis itu akhirnya berbalik, menatap Naruto yang tersenyum simpul padanya.

"aku mencintaimu"

Dan Suara debaman pintu kamar yang menutup terdengar, meninggalkan Hinata sendirian didalam sana dengan pandangannya menatap hampa ke arah kotak bludru biru gelap yang terkunci dengan gembok kecil.

###

'Nam Exclusive'

Sasuke menatap papan nama yang terpajang rapi didepan toko seberang jalan itu dari dalam mobilnya.

Bila dia mengikuti hatinya , dia mungkin sudah menerobos kedalam toko itu dan meneriakkan nama gadisnya, Hinata-nya.

Karena itu dia memilih logikanya untuk saat ini..

Namun perhatiannya teralih pada seorang gadis yang berlari pelan memasuki toko itu, seketika nafasnya tercekat.

Gadis itu masih sama , surai indigo sepinggangnya masih tergerai indah, kulit putihnya masih terlihat memikat karena dia mengenakan dress dibawah lutut berwarna putih yang penuh dengan corak bunga biru, dengan sepatu stiletto biru muda.

Seakan kehilangan logikanya, Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya dan memanggil nama Gadisnya.

"Hinata"

Namun sayang, Hinata sudah masuk kedalam Toko itu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri ditengah orang-orang yang lalu lalang.

####

TOK TOK

"masuk" Itachi membuka pintu coklat besar itu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan penuh buku itu.

"kuharap aku tidak mengganggu" ucap Itachi pelan pada ayahnya yang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya dengan wajah stoic.

"tentu tidak, ada apa?" tanya Fugaku.

"Sasuke sudah datang" wajah stoic Fugaku masih terlihat jelas.

"pesta penyambutannya akan diadakan lusa dengan ulang tahun perusahaan" kalimat ayahnya membuat Itachi meringis.

"kukira ayah sudah mengerti" ucap Itachi lemah.

"apa yang harus kumengerti?aku mengenal putra-putraku" perhatian Fugaku kembali pada berkas dihadapannya.

"lalu coba tebak apa yang kupikirkan untuk penyambutan adikku" tantang Itachi.

"jangan berusaha mencoba untuk membawa gadis itu kehadapanku"

"jadi bisa saja bila ayah tidak melihatnya?" tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

BRAK

Kemarahan Fugaku sudah nampak diwajahnya, namun gebrakan meja semata tidak bisa membuat Itachi goyah dengan keputusannya, mendukung adiknya.

"JANGAN MEMANCING AMARAHKU"

"kenapa ayah? Hanya karena aku tidak mengamuk seperti Sasuke saat ayah mengusir Konan bukan berarti aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun" kalimat Itachi terdengar sangat menyakitkan, bahkan Fugaku terdiam saat mendengarnya.

"itachi, ini bukan saat yang te-" Itachi sudah muak menjadi anak baik, dia akan memutuskan apa yang ingin dia lakukan mulai saat ini.

"Aku mengorbankan semuanya hanya karena 'posisi' berharga yang ayah berikan padaku, aku tidak menyangka bahwa Konan lebih berharga daripada kursi itu" pandangan Itachi menuju ke arah meja kerja ayahnya, sang CEO Uchiha Corp.

"ayah mengeksploitasi putra-putra ayah sendiri selama bertahun tahun, apa ayah masih tidak memahami yang kami inginkan?"

Fugaku nampak sedang mengendalikan emosinya, matanya terpejam rapat sebelum akhirnya menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi.

"aku melakukan ini untuk kalian, apa kau pikir aku akan dengan mudahnya memberikan kalian kekuasaan hanya karena kalian putraku?"

Itachi tertawa miris, jarinya memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan.

"aku akan lepaskan kekuasaanku demi hidupku" suara baritone itu mengalihkan pandangan Itachi dan Fugaku menuju arah ambang pintu.

Tempat Sasuke berdiri saat ini.

"ini hidup yang ayah berikan untukmu" ucap Fugaku seraya sasuke berjalan mendekat.

"aku tidak mau lagi" jawabnya dingin, sontak Itachi membulatkan onyx-nya.

"apa maksudmu Sasuke!" bentak fugaku.

"aku akan membuat keputusanku sendiri mulai saat ini, ayah bisa cari 'putra mahkota' penggantiku yang lain" Sasuke membalikkan badannya menuju pintu.

"SASUKE!" amarah fugaku sudah membuncah namun sepertinya putranya benar-benar serius dengan keputusannya.

BLAM

Pintu tertutup rapat, Itachi masih terdiam ditempatnya, diam-diam dia menyetujui yang dilakukan sasuke.

"bawa adikmu kehadapanku lusa, kalau tidak-"

"kalau tidak apa?" tanya itachi balik sebelum Fugaku sempat mengatakannya.

"ayah akan mengusirku? Seperti ayah mengusir Konan dan Hinata?" kali ini wajah Itachi berubah stoic, ah tipikal Uchiha bersaudara.

"aku mungkin memimpikan tempat tertinggi yang ayah miliki saat ini, tapi Sasuke hanya menginginkan Hinata dalam hidupnya"

Dan Itachi keluar dari ruangan megah itu.

####

"Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino, atasan Hinata seraya mengecek rancangan-rancangan Hinata yang tergambar rapi diatas kertas

"tentu saja, a-apa aku terlihat sakit?" Ino mengangguk meng-iya kan.

"apa mungkin kau hamil?" bila Hinata sedang minum atau memakan sesuatu, dia pasti sudah tersedak.

"ti-tidak mungkin, bagaimana mungkin aku hamil"

"tentu saja bisa, kau punya pacar" ucap Ino sambil tertawa.

"a-aku tidak hamil" jawab Hinata penuh penegasan.

"iya iya, aku mengerti" Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hyuuga-san, ada yang mencarimu" Hinata menengok ke arah Rizu yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar, te-terima kasih Rizu-san" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"pasti anak buah perancang kolot itu, kau sangat sibuk hari ini, sudah berapa orang yang mencarimu hari ini" gurau Ino yang dibalas kekehan oleh Hinata.

"aku akan kembali untuk menanyakan pendapatmu" ucap hinata lalu keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju lobby.

Langkah teratur dan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya seraya karyawan lainnya menyapanya, Hinata akhirnya sampai di lobby lantai bawah.

Sebelum melihat wajah tamunya, pria itu menjatuhkan barang miliknya, tangan Hinata terulur membantu meraihnya yang menggelinding ke arah kaki hinata.

"Selamat pagi, maaf membuatmu me-" kalimat Hinata terhenti saat melihat benda mungil itu dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat pria itu.

Pria itu menatapnya lama, tidak ada tatapan angkuh ataupun dingin seperti perlakuannya pada orang lain, hanya tatapan rindu dan sulit diartikan.

"U-Uchiha-san" rasa gugup seakan menelan Hinata.

"kau sangat cantik hari ini, Hinata" ah, betapa Hinata diam-diam merindukan kalimat itu.

Namun rasa takut menyelimutinya saat itu juga.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?dan ini kurasa milikmu" tanya Hinata ketus seraya memberikan cincin emas putih yang dipegangnya

"itu milikmu"

"apa maksudmu, ini cincin laki-laki" Hinata terdiam, seakan tau bahwa kalimatnya salah

"tapi hatiku milikmu" enggan bicara, Bibir hinata terkatup rapat walaupun Sasuke sudah meraih cincin itu dan mengenakannya di jari manisnya.

"aku merindukanmu" pria itu seakan meneguk ludahnya.

Sungguh, bila kau mendengar seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengatakan hal-hal romansa seperti ini, kau dapat jackpot.

Dan sejak 8 tahun yang lalu, hanya Hinata yang beruntung bisa mendengarnya.

"Hinata, setidaknya katakan sesuatu" Sasuke mengambil satu langkah lebih maju ke arah Hinata, namun Gadis itu mengambil langkah mundur.

"jangan mendekat"

"Hinata a-" kalimat Sasuke terpotong oleh Hinata yang wajahnya nampak datar, tanpa ekspresi, dan terlihat bukan seperti Hinata-nya yang ceria.

"aku sudah katakan kalau aku tidak akan berurusan dengan anggota keluarga Uchiha lagi, lantas apa maumu kesini?"

"kenapa bicara seperti itu Padaku? Hinata, aku sudah kembali"

"lalu? Apa bila kau kembali kita bisa kembali bersama? Maaf, tapi itu tidak ada di da-" kali ini kalimat Hinata yang dipotong dengan lantang oleh Sasuke, membuat mereka menjadi perhatian pegawai yang lewat, sedangkan pegawai lain ada di lantai 2.

"didalam kontrak? Apa hidupmu sendiri tidak lebih penting dari beberapa lembar kertas?"

"tentu saja hidupku jauh lebih penting, tapi 6 tahun yang lalu, aku putuskan untuk memilihmu, dan itu adalah keputusan yang salah" andai Hinata tau, wajah datar dan kalimat itu benar-benar menyakiti Sasuke.

"aku memilihmu diatas hidupku sendiri, tapi aku kehilangan bagian penting dalam hidupku" pandangan Hinata mengabur karena air mata yang menumpuk, tangan kanannya refleks menyentuh perutnya yang rata.

"jadi benar" Hinata menatap Sasuke horror.

"kau hamil anakku" kalimat Sasuke lebih terdengar seperti bisikan, wajahnya menunduk, seakan menyembunyikan rasa bersalahnya.

Hinata terdiam, air mata mulai membasahi pipinya, namun dibanding memilih pilihan terbaik saat ini, yaitu menjelaskan segalanya seperti dulu, Hinata lebih memilih menjauh dari tempat itu.

Meninggalkan Sasuke dengan segala kerinduan yang membuncah dalam dadanya.

###

Hinata membasuh wajahnya di kamar kecil, kalimat Sasuke seakan terngiang di kepalanya.

" _ **kau hamil anakku"**_

Sungguh, bagai petir di siang hari, Hinata ternyata dibohongi selama ini..

 **FLASHBACK (6 YEARS BEFORE)**

Hinata duduk diatas kasur rumah sakit, wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya terlihat ringkih, bahkan rambut indahnya terlihat lepek karena peluh.

Dihadapannya adalah Uchiha Fugaku yang berdiri dengan angkuh dikawal dengan 2 bodyguard, di tangannya ada beberapa lembar kertas yang dirangkap.

"tanda tangani ini" Fugaku melempar kertas-kertas itu ke hadapan Hinata, dan salah seorang bodyguard nya memberikan sebuah pulpen.

"a-aku tidak mau" ucap Hinata pelan.

"jadi kau mau Sasuke hidup miskin bersamamu di apartemen kumuh mu itu, tanpa marga Uchiha di namanya?" kalinat Fugaku terdengar menekan Hinata yang air matanya sudah mengering di pipinya, dia sudah terlalu lelah menangis.

"a-aku dan Sa-Sasuke-kun sudah menikah, dan kami baru saja kehilangan bayi kami, aku ti-tidak mungkin meninggalkannya juga dan U-Uchiha-sama tidak bisa memaksaku menanda tangani itu"

"oh? Apa kau belum tau?" tatapan Fugaku seakan memandangnya jijik dan datar.

"Sasuke sudah pergi ke Italia, dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kepergian bayi kalian" hati Hinata mencelos, matanya membulat.

"a-apa?"

"Pada akhirnya dia tetap anakku, Dia memilih kekuasaan yang kuberikan dibanding kehidupan menyedihkan bersamamu" Fugaku membalikkan badannya yang tadinya menghadap jendela ke arah Hinata.

"tidak peduli apa kau sudah menikah dengannya, kau tidak bisa tawarkan atau berikan apapun pada Sasuke, bahkan bayimu yang selamanya tidak akan pernah bisa menyandang nama Uchiha, akhirnya meninggalkanmu"

Sudah.

Air mata Hinata terus menetes, matanya menatap ke arah kertas kontrak dihadapannya, yang salah satu isinya adalah

' _Hyuuga Hinata harus pergi dari negara ini, tanpa memberitau siapapun, dan apabila kontrak ini dilanggar, Uchiha Sasuke akan diturunkan dari jabatannya, kepemilikkan atas aset apapun yang mengatas namakan Uchiha ataupun perusahaan akan dicabut, dan dikeluarkan dari keluarga Uchiha'_

Tangan Hinata terulur meraih pulpen itu dan menandatanganinya tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Hinata yang sudah termakan 'kenyataan' dari Fugaku, tidak akan menyadari bahwa itu hanya kebohongan semata, yang meatas namakan kasih ayah pada putranya.

Tanpa dia sadari, Uchiha Sasuke yang dilarikan ke rumah sakit yang sama karena self-abuse yang dideritanya, masih berada begitu dekat dengannya.

Hanya saja, Sasuke terkunci didalam ruangan, dijaga sangat ketat dan pria itu tidak sadarkan diri.

Namun Hinata hanya sendiri saat itu, menangis didalam bangsal rumah sakitnya sendirian sambil memeluk perutnya yang tidak lagi berisi nyawa bayinya, sambil menelan pil pahit bahwa Sasuke sudah meninggalkannya.

TBC

Holla minna-san! ^^

Aya kembali lagi setelah menghilang dari peredaran selama berbulan-bulan dengan fanfic SasuHina .

Bagi pembaca fanfic Aya sebelumnya yaitu My First Love is a Dryad, mohon maaf karena ada keterlambatan, karena beberapa bulan lalu, Aya berangkat keluar kota dan tidak bawa laptop karena file-nya sudah selesai tapi ada di laptop, dan sekarang pun Aya masih disibukkan dengan pekerjaan di kantor..tapi fanfic tersebut akan segera dilanjutkan secepatnya ^^

Dan fanfi ini Aya ketik di handphone, jadi maafkan karena terlalu banyak typo T.T

Mohon Review-nya, segala kritik, saran, dan pertanyaan, akan Aya terima dan balas dengan senang hati ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Mobil sedan hitam metalik itu berhenti dipinggir pantai, hanya beberapa meter tepat didepannya, berdiri sebuah rumah mungil dengan cat putih gading, dan sebuah rumah anjing didepannya.

Sasuke keluar dan mendekati rumah yang menyendiri itu.

Tangannya terulur menyentuh dinding luar rumah.

KRIETTT

Dulu, bunyi derit pintu yang khas ini sudah menjadi alunan musik baginya, karena pemilik rumah yang sepasang suami istri itu tidak memiliki uang yang cukup untuk membeli pintu yang lebih bagus.

Rumah itu hanya terdiri dari 1 kamar sederhana, 1 kamar mandi, dapur, ruang tengah dan gudang, namun gudang itu sudah disulap menjadi kamar.

Sasuke melangkah ke arah dapur, ada 2 cangkir teh diatas wastafel.

Dia tersenyum dan menyentuh cangkir itu.

Sasuke adalah pemilik rumah itu..

Dia dan istrinya, Hinata.

7 tahun yang lalu, saat dia memutuskan keluar dari keluarga Uchiha, saat itu juga dia menghapus marganya dan hidup bersama istrinya.

Benar-benar keputusan besar bagi seorang pewaris perusahaan raksasa nomor 1 di Jepang, untuk menikahi seorang gadis yatim piatu sebatang kara yang dikenalnya di bangku kuliah yang saat itu hanya mendapat beasiswa dan hidup dengan bekerja paruh waktu.

Tapi itulah pilihannya, dan Sasuke tidak pernah menyesal.

Mereka memilih pergi dari kota besar dan tinggal di pinggir pantai Karena Fugaku tidak pernah merestui mereka, dia selalu menggagalkan usaha Sasuke untuk bekerja di luar perusahaan Uchiha, alhasil, Sasuke yang pergi dari rumah uang sepeserpun, memilih membawa istrinya keluar kota dan bekerja seadanya.

 _ **"asalkan kita bersama"**_

Sasuke teringat akan kalimatnya sendiri pada istrinya saat suatu malam dia pulang babak belur, dan wanita mungil itu menangis dan meminta Sasuke untuk kembali ke rumah ayahnya karena Fugaku menyuruh seseorang untuk 'memberi pelajaran' kepada Sasuke.

Namun darah lebih kental daripada air.

Bila ayahnya begitu keras kepala, begitu pula Sasuke.

"Hinata" bisik Sasuke saat dia menyentuh topi lusuh miliknya yang dia gunakan untuk berlayar dulu bersama nelayan lainnya.

Mata Sasuke tertuju pada gudang yang sudah disulap menjadi kamar mungil.

Tepat saat membuka pintu kamar itu, mata Sasuke memanas, dadanya terasa sakit.

Betapa tidak, kamar kosong yang dulunya hanya berhiaskan cat lusuh didindingnya, sekarang ber cat biru muda, lengkap dengan ornamen hewan-hewan dan pepohonan, sekarang begitu lucu dan menggemaskan.

Bahkan yang lebih menyesakkan hati adalah sebuah baby crib pojok ruangan, hanya itu benda yang ada di kamar ini.

Saat Sasuke mendekat, dia melihat beberapa lembar surat yang dilipat rapi diatas bantal berdebu kasur mungil itu.

###

 _Untuk calon bayi kami,_

 _16 Maret 2010_

 _Hari itu, ibu mengetahui bahwa ada jantung kecil yang berdetak didalam rahimku, akhirnya aku menjadi calon ibu.._

 _Tapi saat itu ayahmu sedang pergi ke pasar di kota untuk menjual ikan tangkapannya, ayahmu seorang nelayan lepas, tapi ibu yakin dia akan sangat menyayangimu. Malam itu, saat dia kembali dari pasar di kota, ternyata ayahmu bertengkar lagi dengan kakekmu..ibu begitu takut untuk mengatakan bahwa kau sudah tercipta didunia ini, akhirnya ibu memutuskan untuk menundanya.._

 _23 maret 2010_

 _Hari demi hari berlalu, hingga hari itu, ayahmu tidak pulang selama berhari-hari, ibu tidak tau kemana ayahmu, tidak ada satupun yang tau.._

 _Sampai ibu memutuskan pergi mencari ayahmu ke kota, tapi insiden itu terjadi.._

 _Ibu kehilanganmu karena mobil yang melaju sangat cepat menabrak ibu dari belakang._

 _Tapi hari itu juga, ibu mendengar kabar bahwa ayahmu sudah pergi dari negara ini. Meninggalkan ibu dan tanpa tau kabar tentangmu.._

 _22 November 2011_

 _Hari ini kamu berumur 1 tahun tapi kamu sudah pergi..maaf ibu tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik, maafkan ibu juga karena ibu harus pergi dari rumah ini._

 _Untuk hadiah pertamamu, ibu sudah membeli crib ini untukmu.._

 _Kesayangan ibu_

###

Sasuke menggenggam surat itu dengan erat, setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya.

Dia tetap memegang surat itu di genggamannya bahkan saat dia menyetir, dalam benaknya hanya ada satu tempat yang ingin dia tuju, tidak peduli resikonya.

###

BRAK BRAK BRAK

Hinata terkesiap saat mendengar suara gedoran pintu yang berasal dari puntu masuk apartemennya.

Dia meninggalkan aktifitasnya di dapur dan mematikan kompor yang sedang memasak sup.

"sebentar"

Mungkin Naruto baru pulang, pikirnya.

"Hinata" suara itu menahan Hinata untuk memutar kenop pintu, tangannya membatu duatas kenop pintu.

"jangan buka pintunya" ucap Sasuke dari luar.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka untuk sesaat, sampai Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"maafkan aku, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa dulu kau sangat ingin mengubah gudang menjadi kamar " suara Sasuke bergetar.

Hinata membatu didepan pintu.

"kau ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu? Saat festival musim panas?" Sasuke duduk menyenderkan punggungnya di balik pintu yang saat ini menyembunyikan sosok Hinata.

"aku masih ingat semua detail yang kulihat malam itu tentangmu, wajah polosmu, senyummu, bahkan yukata yang kau kenakan hari itu..Hinata, kenapa kau sangat cantik? Membuatku sulit untuk melupakanmu" Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, menahan suara isakan yang mulai keluar.

 _"_ aku selalu mencintaimu, dari dulu hingga sekarang..tapi aku bahkan tidak bisa memberimu apapun, kau menderita karena aku, kau selalu menangis saat di sisiku, tapi rasanya itu tidak dapat membuatku dengan rela melepasmu, aku selalu menjadi yang paling egois"

Hinata menyentuh daun pintu itu, berharap kehangatan punggung Sasuke bisa dia rasakan di telapak tangannya. Dadanya terasa sesak karena tangisan tanpa suara.

"kau selalu menjadi perisaiku, kau melindungiku dengan tubuh mungilmu dari dari dunia, bahkan dari ayahku sendiri..tanpa sadar, aku membiarkan semua orang menyakitimu" terdengar suara isakan dari luar, namun itu semakin membuat hati Hinata terasa sesak.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui tentang bayi kita, dia begitu malang"Hinata berdiri dan meletakkan tangannya di kenop pintu.

CKLEK

Sasuke yang mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan menghapus air matanya.

" kenapa kau membicarakan hal menyedihkan seperti itu depan rumah seseorang" tanya Hinata, namun pandangannya tidak menatap Sasuke.

"aku hanya merasa tidak pantas untukmu"

DEG

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang, kalimat Sasuke saat ini, dia pernah mendengarnya..

' _ **kau tidak akan pernah pantas bersama Sasuke'**_

"pulanglah Uchiha-san, Naruto akan pulang sebentar lagi"

"aku tidak akan kembali ke rumah itu"

"apa?"

"kau pernah bilang padaku bahwa keputusanku selalu yang terbaik, karena itu aku memutuskan sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah kuputuskan sejak dulu"

"kau sudah pernah pergi dari rumah lalu kembali lagi, dan sekarang kau pergi lagi, apa yang kau harapkan?"

"aku tidak pernah kembali"

Hinata lagi-lagi membisu

Sasuke berdiri dan menatap Hinata yang menunduk.

"aku tidak pernah kembali untuk memilih ayahku, baik itu dulu ataupun saat ini. Bila ada sesuatu yang menganggumu, katakan, sebelum aku pergi" Hinata meneguk ludahnya.

"ma-mau kemana?" mendengar itu, senyum Sasuke mengembang sedikit, setidaknya wanita dihadapannya masih seperti dulu.

"ke tempat awal semua ini bermula" Hinata akhirnya menatap Sasuke, dia tidak mengerti yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"tapi bu-bukankah besok ada acara di kantormu?"

"dari mana kau tau itu?"

"Naruto-kun akan kesana" senyum Sasuke luntur, dia lupa bahwa perusahaan kekasih Hinata, Uzumaki adalah rekan bisnis ayahnya.

"bila tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan, aku harus pergi Hinata"

"Uchiha-san" tepat saat Sasuke mengambil 1 langkah kedepan dengan wajah murung, kalimat Hinata menghentikannya.

"kembalilah ke rumahmu" hanya itu yang diucapkan Hinata, namun kalimat Sasuke selanjutnya membuat jantung Hinata berdegup kencang sekali.

"bila begitu, aku harus membawamu pergi Hinata" Hinata menatap Sasuke bingung.

"karena kau adalah rumahku"

Dan punggung Sasuke menjauh lalu menghilang dari pandangan Hinata.

###

Itachi memandangi layar ponselnya.

"sebenarnya dimana anak itu?!" tanyanya kesal, sesekali menelpon nomor tujuan.

"Tuan, acaranya sudah akan dimulai, tapi Sasuke-sama tidak ada di ruangannya, beliau harus membuka acara" Itachi memutar bola matanya malas

"dia tidak akan datang, aku akan menggantikannya" dia sudah tau Sasuke tidak akan menghadiri pesta malam ini, tapi setidaknya dia harus ingat bahwa dia punya kakak yang menunggu kabarnya.

"tapi tuan, bagaimana saya harus mengatakan ini pada Presdir?"

"dia sudah tau, dan dia juga tau kalau aku tidak akan membawa Sasuke ke hadapannya, jadi pergilah, aku yang akan bicara pada ayah" Itachi membenarkan jas-nya lalu melangkah keluar dari ruangan.

Ballroom hotel megah itu sudah dihiasi dengan cantik dan mewah, semua orang berpakaian rapi dan terlihat sangat 'mahal' bahkan beberapa reporter juga sudah siap meliput kegiatan acara ini.

Tentu saja karena ini adalah acara perusahaan Uchiha, dan mereka tidak mengundang tamu-tamu 'biasa'

Itachi naik ke atas panggung dan melipat tangannya ke belakang punggungnya.

"selamat malam semuanya" mendengar suara dari atas panggung, semua orang menatap Itachi bahkan Fugaku yang sedang bicara dengan rekan bisnisnya menatap Itachi penuh selidik.

"selamat datang, dan terima kasih telah berhadir disini malam ini untuk acara ulang tahun Uchiha Corporation dan penyambutan adik saya sekaligus Manager umum perusahaan, Uchiha Sasuke" gemuruh tepuk tangan semua orang sudah mengisi ruangan itu.

"tapi mohon maaf, karena adik saya, tidak bisa berhadir kali ini karena masalah yang harus dia selesaikan"

Semua orang saling menatap, bahkan raut wajah Fugaku mulai berubah.

"aku yakin kalian keberatan karena orang yang sangat kalian ingin temui tidak ada, tapi jangan khawatir, kalian akan segera bertemu dengan Sasuke"

"kapan itu?" tanya salah seorang reporter.

"seperti yang kalian tau, Sasuke menangani bagian investasi, jadi berinvestasilah maka kalian akan bertemu dengannya"

Terdengar tawa dari beberapa orang, termasuk Itachi yang tersenyum.

" silahkan nikmati kembali pestanya" Itachi turun dari atas panggung dan disambut Fugaku yang menatapnya seakan memberi perintah untuk mengikutinya.

"kau sedang bermain-main dengan Ayahmu?" tanya Fugaku saat mereka sudah tiba di ruangan tertutup.

"Sasuke memang tidak akan hadir ayah, cobalah mengerti bahwa dia sudah berubah"

"berubah apa? Menjadi pemberontak begitu maksudmu?"

TOK TOK

Fugaku yang sedang naik pitam pada putra sulungnya menatap ke arah pintu dan melihat sosok itu berdiri di ambang pintu.

"selamat malam Uchiha-sama"

Itachi menatap wanita yang berdiri itu tak percaya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Sosok yang pernah diusir oleh ayahnya dari negara ini memberanikan diri berdiri dihadapan Uchiha Fugaku.

"maaf saya lancang Tuan, saya melihat anda masuk kesini dan saya memutuskan untuk langsung bicara ke intinya" ucap Hinata penuh penegasan.

"beraninya kau datang kesini"

Hyuuga Hinata berdiri dihadapan Fugaku dengan percaya diri, tidak seperti dulu, saat dia masih begitu takut pada kekuasaan yang dimiliki pria itu.

"saya ingin membatalkan perjanjian kita tempo hari" nata fugaku membulat tajam.

Bahkan Itachi memandangnya tak percaya.

Sekarang dia semakin yakin, bahwa Hinata-lah orang yang tepat untuk bersama adiknya yang berantakan itu.

TBC

Balasan review~

Miwa03: siap Miwa-san, akan diusahakan ^^

Ranmiablue: akan Aya usahakan Ranmia-san ^^

Shl: yap, ini semua murni didedikasikan untuk SasuHina :3

Hiru nesaan: iya Hiru-san, dan semuanya sudah jelas di chapter ini untuk hubungan SasuHina..terima kasih Hiru-san^^

Machuniangel: iya berbeda, dan Sasuke mengalaminya tidak bersamaan, ada suatu waktu dia mengalami self-abuse, lalu saat dia sudah sembuh, dia kembaki merasa depresi karena masalahnya yang semuanya akan jelas di episode depan ^^

princeExoL: siap Prince-san ^^

Terima kasih untuk semua review-nya, saran, kritik dan apapun itu silahkan review, Aya akan dengan senang hati menerimanya :3


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Point Of View

"terima kasih, rapat selesai" ucapku seraya berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang rapat yang baru saja kuhadiri.

Rasanya aku ingin cepat pulang dan menemui Hinata, seharian ini pikiranku tidak tenang. Aku selalu mengantar Hinata ke kantornya setiap pagi, bahkan saat aku harus keluar negeri karena pekerjaan, Hinata selalu berangkat diantar oleh supirku.

Dan hari ini aku tidak mengantarnya, seluruh hariku dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

Karena itu aku ingin pulang lebih cepat, menjemputnya lalu memeluknya semalaman.

"kau mau kemana Naruto? Ini masih jam kerja, jangan berkeliaran" ucap Karin, kakakku sekaligus sekretaris dan penasihat perusahaan saat dia masuk keruanganku dan melihat aku membenarkan jas yang kukenakan .

"menjemput Hinata" Karin memandangku bingung.

"ini belum jam pulang Hinata"

"aku mau membeli bunga dulu, kau ini tidak romantis sama sekali" ledekku pada Karin.

"ya terus ledek lah kakakmu yang sudah menikah tapi tidak mengerti kenapa suamiku tidak bicara padaku setelah hari pernikahan kami"

"tentu saja dia marah, pria mana yang tidak marah saat ditinggal istrinya ngorok saat malam pertama?"

BUK

Sebuah bantal yang tadi duduk manis diatas sofa, terbang ke arah Naruto namun pria itu sukses menghindarinya.

"aku pergi dulu nee-chan" Karin tersenyum saat melihat Naruto yang berlari kecil keluar ruangannya.

"anak itu"

Indra penciumanku sesekali mengendus aroma wangi bunga mawar yang ada di tanganku saat ini.

Namun perhatianku teralih pada mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari mobilku

Kurasa aku tidak akan suka dengan siapapun pemilik mobil itu.

"kau ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu? Saat festival musim panas?" suara itu..

Aku yang baru keluar dari lift, dan hendak belok ke arah apartemenku, namun suara itu menghentikan langkahku.

Aku mengambil satu langkah maju untuk menengok ke arah kiri, hanya untuk melihat pria itu duduk bersandar di daun pintu, sambil menangis.

"aku masih ingat semua detail yang kulihat malam itu tentangmu, wajah polosmu, senyummu, bahkan yukata yang kau kenakan hari itu..Hinata? kenapa kau sangat cantik? Membuatku sulit untuk melupakanmu" kakiku refleks mundur ke belakang dan menyandarkan badanku di balik dinding, bunga yang tadi kupegang dengan erat, kini menjuntai lemah ditangan kananku.

"aku selalu mencintaimu, dari dulu hingga sekarang..tapi aku bahkan tidak bisa memberikanmu apapun, kau bahkan menderita karena aku, kau selalu menangis saat di sisiku, tapi rasanya itu tidak dapat membuatku dengan rela melepasmu, aku selalu menjadi yang paling egois"

Ya, kau yang paling egois Uchiha..

Kau bersalah karena meninggalkan Hinata…

"kau selalu menjadi perisaiku, kau melindungiku dengan tubuh mungilmu dari dunia, bahkan dari ayahku sendiri..tanpa sadar, aku membiarkan semua orang menyakitimu"

Bodoh sekali.

"aku bahkan tidak mengetahui tentang bayi kita, dia begitu malang"

Hari ini, Uchiha Sasuke berlutut di depan apartemenku, berharap maaf dari Hinata, seorang Uchiha yang egois menurunkan ego-nya untuk seseorang..tapi kenapa aku merasa seperti ini?

Perasaan kesal dan bersalah ini..

CKLEK

Hinata pasti sudah membuka pintunya.

Aku mendengarkan percakapan mereka, entah mengapa aku tidak mau melangkahkan kakiku di antara mereka.

Sudah cukup satu kali cara kotor ku gunakan..

"Uchiha-san" suara manis Hinata-ku

"kembalilah ke rumahmu"

Ah, bodohnya aku, Hyuuga Hinata, kekasih yang paling kucintai, hanya akan mengkhawatirkan satu orang.

Sampai akhir, hanya ada Sasuke.

"bila begitu, maka aku harus membawamu"

"karena kau adalah rumahku"

Bibirku membentuk senyuman, aku tidak tersentuh, tentu tidak.

Hanya saja semua ini, terasa menggelikan.

###

"aku pulang" ucapku seraya melepas sepatuku.

Aku baru masuk 10 menit setelah Sasuke pergi, dan aku belum pernah melihat wajah Hinata begitu kaget melihatku.

"Na-naruto-kun kapan sampai?" aku dapat melihat hidungnya yang memerah sehabis menangis, namun wanita itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali ke dapur.

"baru saja" aku berjalan mendekati Hinata yang membelakangi ku.

"surprise" tanganku merengkuh pinggang mungil Hinata, di tangan kananku ada bunga yang tadi kubeli.

"Na-naruto-kun, tumben sekali, ada apa?" Hinata menyentuh kelopak mawar merah itu.

"aku merasa bersalah karena mengacuhkanmu tadi pagi, maafkan aku"

"kenapa semua orang meminta maaf hari ini?" aku terdiam.

"memang siapa yang sudah minta maaf lebih dulu?" tanyaku.

"e-eh? Bukan apa-apa" Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arahku, dia mengambil bunga yang masih ditanganku.

CUP

Wajah Hinata menegang, tidak ada wajah memerah setiap kali mengecupnya seperti ini

Aku tau, cepat atau lambat rahasiaku akan terbongkar, dan aku akan kehilangan Hinata..

End of Naruto point of view

###

Sasuke duduk di pinggir pantai sendirian, hanya satu, dua orang yang lewat di sekitarnya, karena hari sudah hampir malam.

Pria itu sudah tidak mengenakan jas mahal yang dikenakannya setiap hari, dia hanya mengenakan kaos hitam polos, dan celana lusuh, yang dulu dipakainya saat berlayar.

Senyum kecil mengembang di wajahnya saat mengibgat bagaimana usahanya untuk mendapatkan uang dari kerja serabutan disana sini, dia rela melepaskan 'dunia sempurna' yang diciptakan ayahnya hanya demi seorang gadis.

Lucu bagaimana Hinata yang naif, tegar, namun sangat manis itu bisa merubah sifat playboy, pemalas, boros,dan intinya, semua sifat brengsek yang paling buruk di dunia ini, menjadi seperti dirinya saat ini.

Dia bahkan sudah terlalu malas untuk pergi ke bar malam, apalagi untuk berkencan dengan perempuan, bagaimanapun dia sudah memiliki istri.

Ya, Hinata masih sah sebagai istrinya.

Tidak seorang pun dari mereka pernah melayangkan gugatan cerai, dan ayahnya..entah kenapa tidak pernah menyuruh mereka bercerai, dia hanya ingin mereka berpisah.

Hanya saja keadaan sudah berubah, Hinata sudah memiliki Naruto, dan mungkin mereka akan segera menikah.

Mereka tidak akan menikah bila Hinata belum bercerai dengan Sasuke kan?

Tak pernah terpikir oleh Sasuke, tapi sepertinya dia yang harus mengirimkan surat gugatan terkutuk itu lebih dulu..

Namun tepat saat dia merogoh ponselnya, kakaknya menelpon

DRRT DRRT

"halo" ucap Sasuke seraya mengangkat panggilan dari kakaknya.

" _Sasuke, kau harus jemput Hinata sekarang"_

"ada apa? Dia aman, Kekasihnya sudah pu-" kalimat Sasuke terpotong oleh kalimat Itachi yang lansung merubah raut wajahnya.

"aku akan segera kesana" Sasuke menutup ponselnya dan bergegas ke arah mobilnya.

Melajukan mobilnya ke arah apartemen Hinata dan kekasih psikotiknya, Naruto.

"HINATA" teriak Sasuke saat menggedor pintu apartemen Naruto dan Hinata.

"lepaskan!" mata Sasuke membelalak saat mendengar suara teriakan.

Sasuke berusaha mendobrak pintu apartemen itu namun terlalu sulit.

Namun tiba-tiba hening

"HINATA!" panggil Sasuke seraya menggedor pintu dengan tidak sabar.

Tak lama, pintu terbuka dan menampakkan wajah datar Hinata, wanita itu hanya mengenakan kimono tidur tipis.

"pergilah"

Sasuke menatap Hinata bingung, namun api kemarahannya langsung membara saat melihat Naruto dibelakangnya, telanjang dada.

Seakan mengetahui apa yang sedang mereka "lakukan", rahang Sasuke mengeras.

"apa orang ini menyakitimu Hinata?" tanya Sasuke, masih berusaha menghiraukan usiran Hinata.

Hinata terdiam, dia meneguk ludahnya lalu membuka mulutnya

"tidak"

Dengan satu kalimat itu, memukul mundur Sasuke, namun kalimat kakaknya selalu terngiang di kepalanya.

###

(1 jam sebelumnya)

TOK TOK

"masuk" ucap Itachi yang masih berkutat dengan laptop dihadapannya.

Walaupun sekarang Itachi sedang di kamarnya sendiri, dia tetap membawa pekerjaannya, karena itu dia selalu disebut maniak kerja

"kami sudah dapatkan informasi tentang kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu tuan" seketika, Itachi meletakkan laptop yang tadi pangkuannya ke atas kasur, dia berdiri dan duduk di kursi dekat jendela, diikuti anak buahnya, Sai.

"hari itu Hinata-sama baru saja pulang dari mansion ini, tapi di jalan saat dia menuruni jalan, sebuah mobil menabraknya dari belakang"

"apa Hinata bicara dengan ayah sebeumnya?" tanya Itachi.

"iya tuan, kami sudah memeriksa CCTV dan Hinata-sama terlihat keluar dari ruangan Presdir sambil menangis."

Itachi terdiam, wajahnya berubah tanpa ekspresi.

Dia berdiri lalu menyuruh anak buahnya keluar dan mencari tau lebih dalam.

"ayah" ucap Itachi saat masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja Fugaku.

"apa lagi kali ini?" Fugaku memandang tajam Itachi.

"bagaimana ayah tau Hinata keguguran 6 tahun yang lalu?" wajah Fugaku menegang.

"tentu saja aku tau, dia keguguran tak jauh dari mansion, semua bodyguard melihatnya"

"benarkah?"

"apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?"

"apa ayah yakin bukan ayah yang menyuruh seseorang menabrak Hinata?"

"beraninya kau menanyakan hal itu" Itachi masih memandang Fugaku, masih berusaha mencari di jawaban di balik wajah stoic Ayahnya.

"lalu apa ayah tau kenapa Hinata ke mansion ini saat itu?"

"hentikan omong kosong ini"

"aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum ayah menjawabnya"

"kenapa kau begitu peduli pada wanita itu?"

"karena dia adik iparku, dan aku tidak mau membiarkan adikku menjadi sepertiku, kehilangan seseorang demi kekuasaan" suara Itachi mulai memelan.

"ayah yang memanggilnya"

"untuk apa?"

Fugaku melempar pandangannya ke arah lain, dan menghela nafas panjang, lalu menceritakan kejadian kelam itu.

 **FLASHBACK**

Fugaku duduk bersebrangan dengan Hinata di ruang kerjanya, Hinata menunduk dalam sambil memainkan ujung rok-nya.

"U-Uchiha-sama, kumohon..beritau aku dimana Sasuke-kun" mohon gadis itu sambil terisak.

"kau bahkan tidak tau dia ada dimana, apa kau yakin bukan dia yang ingin meninggalkanmu?" Hinata menatap Fugaku lalu menggeleng cepat.

"ti-tidak tuan, Sasuke bu-bukan orang seperti itu"

Fugaku terdiam, memandangi Hinata dari atas sampai bawah, gadis itu hanya memakai sweater biru malam, dengan rok dibawah lutut berwarna putih, dan sepatu flat berwarna putih.

Hinata sangat sederhana.

Tentu saja, dia lahir dari keluarga miskin.

Tapi Mikoto juga tidak berasal dari keluarga kaya.

"bagaimana kau bisa mengenal putraku lebih dari aku?" tanya Fugaku.

"te-tentu aku mengenal Sasuke-kun, karena di-dia ayah bayiku" Hinata yang nampaknya menyadari kalimatnya langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"kau hamil?"

"to-tolong jangan memintaku menggugurkannya, bayi ini tidak bersalah tuan" mata saat melihat Hinata bersimpuh di kakinya.

 _ **'apa dulu kau jua begini Mikoto? Saat kau tau kau sedang hamil Itachi?'**_

"pergilah" Hinata kaget mendengar kalimat Fugaku yang tidak mencacinya.

"tu-tuan kumohon, janga-"

"aku tidak akan menyuruhmu melakukan apapun, pergilah dari sini" Hinata sangat tau bahwa keputusan Fugaku akan berubah mengatakan satu patah kata lagi, dia berdiri dan meraih tasnya.

"sa-saya pergi tuan"

Ayah 2 anak itu terdiam, dia berusaha mengingat alasan dia tidak merestui kedua pasangan yang dipilih putra-putranya.

Karena dia tidak mau mereka seperti dia.

Fugaku tidak pernah membenci Konan maupun Hinata.

Sebaliknya, dia sangat menghargai kedua perempuan itu.

Hanya saja, luka lama memaksanya untuk bersikap seperti itu, seperti ayah yang baik.

Ya, seperti seorang ayah.

Fugaku ingat ketika dia membawa Mikoto yang sedang hamil muda ke rumahnya, mansion Uchiha, dan mendapat penolakan dari ayahnya.

" **kalian belum menikah tapi wanita ini sudah hamil? Tidak dapat dipercaya"**

Kalimat itu dilontarkan oleh sosok yang sangat dia hormati, dan sampai akhir pria itu hubungannya dengan Mikoto.

 **"jika kau ingin putra-putramu tetap tinggal di rumah ini bersama ayahnya, kau yang harus pergi"**

Fugaku memijit dahinya pelan.

Alasannya tidak merestui Sasuke dengan Hinata maupun Itachi dengan Konan, karena dia tau kedua gadis itu terlalu baik, terlalu naif untuk dihancurkan impiannya oleh kekuasaan.

Karena dulu dia seperti itu..

Dia meninggalkan Mikoto, demi kekuasaan, berjalan menjauh tanpa menoleh kebelakang sambil menggendong kedua putranya di tangannya, meninggalkan Mikoto yang menangis di rumah sakit jiwa.

Ya, Mikoto dimasukkan ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa karena ayahnya, yang berusaha meyakinkan Fugaku kalau wanita yang dipilihnya tidak waras.

"mereka putraku, aku tidak mau semua berakhir seperti dulu" ucap Fugaku pelan seraya melihat Hinata yang berjalan tergopoh -gopoh ke arah gerbang luar.

Dia merasa sakit hati karena mengusir ibu dari calon cucunya.

Tapi ego tetaplah ego, hingga akhirnya Onyx Fugaku membelalak kaget saat melihat sebuah mobil sedan tiba-tiba menabrak Hinata di luar pagarnya yang sedang berjalan dipinggirnya.

FLASHBACK END

Itachi kaget saat mendengar ayahnya begitu jujur mengenai kejadian 6 tahun lalu, tapi tentu saja Fugaku tidak menceritakan alasan sebenarnya dia menolak Hinata dan Konan.

Oh tentu tidak, harga dirinya sebagai seorang Presdir masih terlalu tinggi dibanding menjadi seorang ayah.

"apa ayah tidak berbohong tentang itu?"

"apa kau mau kepalamu ku tebas dengan katana?" Fugaku menatap Itachi datar.

"tapi siapa yang menabrak Hinata?"

Itachi melirik ayahnya yang menoleh ke arah lain, seakan menyimpan jawaban yang dia cari.

"ayah"

"Uzumaki"

Itachi terdiam, seakan mengingat marga yang terasa familiar di telinganya.

"penabrak itu Uzumaki Naruto"

TBC


End file.
